Seguir el código
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: "Hasta ese momento no se permitió pensar sobre por qué él, el Cirujano de la Muerte, un sádico, un coleccionista de corazones, Trafalgar Law... Por qué le había salvado la vida a un futuro enemigo tan peligroso. Lo dicho, todo era culpa de la maldita Bruja y su código. Muy sutil LawOC. Pura especulación, gracias por leer :3
1. el código

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

**Notas:** Me siento muy ilusionada de traer (por fin) la adaptación, porque me niego a traducir, de la primera historia que hice de One Piece que versa, irónicamente, sobre Law. Tiene un LawOc muy ligero que no se si ahora profundizaré, de entrada, me alegro de haber conseguido un primer capítulo en otra lengua que me satisfaga. En un principio lo dejaré como un one-shot (que prácticamente triplica en longitud al original XD), ya me pensaré lo de seguir o no.

La idea surge después de darle muchas vuelta a por qué Trafalgar Law, ése mismo que es casi sádico, salva la vida a Luffy sin pensarlo. Tengo a Law por un tipo muy racional por lo que la idea de que lo cura por amabilidad no me convencía... ¡un sádico por amabilidad! ¿dónde se ha visto eso, Oda? Total que no me lo creía y decidí darle una razón más "a lo fanfiction" XD

Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Seguir el código**

* * *

**1. El Código**

* * *

Observó con ojo clínico el monitor del pulso, como la línea verde se debatía entre la vida y la muerte de Mugiwara Luffy en un combate solitario que poco le interesaba más allá de saberse capaz de realizar tal cirugía o haber fracasado en el intento. Pero realmente no quedaba todo en ese nimio detalle. Por supuesto, él ya lo sabía, que, posiblemente, era el mejor médico surcando el Red Line, y con su Akuma ni Mi era imposible que alguna operación saliera mal.

Pero esa no era la cuestión que le llevaba persiguiendo varias noches y días. Era otro pensamiento que entraba y salía colándose y plantando la semilla de su presencia entre la marabunta de datos médicos, inútiles en ese instante excepto para nublar su mente del pensamiento que realmente le importaba, ese que le tenía en vilo: por qué él, Trafalgar Law, el Cirujano de la Muerte, quien no acepta órdenes de nadie, quien tenía esa tendencia hacia la sangre y el sufrimiento, quien coleccionaba corazones, quien los arrancaba sin piedad,… Por qué él, precisamente él, había salvado la vida al hombre de goma, un futuro enemigo, incluso se atrevería a decir que demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo con vida, sin tan siquiera reconsiderarlo.

Tomó entre sus dedos tatuados el cable de la sonda, justo lo que permitía que siguiera con vida. Law recordaba muy claramente como Emporio Ivankov le preguntó esa misma cuestión: «¿Por qué?»; entonces acababan de traer el cuerpo más muerto que vivo de Luffy al submarino y pudo pasar de largo alegando que había algo más importante que le requería. No le contestó, al menos no de viva voz. Es más, él no pensaba entonces en ello.

Law dejó la sonda cansado para cruzar las manos y apoyar la cabeza sobre las mismas. Por supuesto que había una respuesta, algo lógico se atrevería a añadir. Nadie podía ponerlo en dudas, siendo el hombre racional que era. Porque siempre hay una razón detrás de toda acción, incluso para aquellas que rozaban el sadismo, siempre había una razón, una explicación, un propósito. Sin embargo la respuesta a aquella maldita pregunta que Ivankov le hizo, y ahora no dejaba de adentrarse a la fuerza en su mente, le traía a la memoria recuerdos olvidados y enterrados.

—Capitán, la cena está lista —la voz de uno de sus marineros desde la puerta, algo temeroso, le trajo de vuelta.

Law no pudo evitar una sonrisa mordaz, no todos los que le acompañaban, digamos, disfrutaban del espectáculo que él realizaba en su enfermería, éste era uno de ellos. Con tranquilidad se levantó de la banqueta y cogió la nodachi, al llegar a la puerta posó como un mal presagio su mano sobre el hombro del pobre marinero antes de ordenarle que hiciera guardia del enfermo mientras comía y descansaba durante unas horas.

Lo último que vio fue el escalofrío y los tembleques que le entraron antes de poner, como si fuera una condena a muerte, los pies dentro de la sala de operaciones y cerrar la puerta.

A decir verdad, no le apetecía cenar, menos después de despertar algunas etapas pasadas de su viaje, y sin rumbo, llegó hasta la cubierta esperando despejarse con el aire nocturno del mar salvaje.

La luz era escasa proviniendo principalmente de la luna y, en menor medida de las estrellas y los focos del submarino; pero suficiente para, sin comprometer su seguridad, identificar claramente la silueta de las serpientes marinas de la Emperatriz Hancock que tiraban del submarino hasta territorio seguro, lo más lejanos posible de la marina donde Luffy pudiera recuperarse y volver con su tripulación. Después de la batalla histórica que acababan de presenciar, de todos los sucesos, el mundo necesitaría tiempo para volver a reorganizarse, tanto ellos, los piratas, como los marines. Y los Mugiwara. Otra vez aquel nombre que devolvía a su mente la pregunta y en última instancia los recuerdos. Algo escondía aquel pirata más allá de sus ascendentes, incluso de la relación de compartía con el hijo del antiguo rey de los piratas. Mugiwara tenía algo más que lo llevaría hacia lo más alto. Entonces, podría asegurarse que le estaba curando para tenerlo a su merced, para en el momento adecuado recordarle que él fue quien le salvó la vida…

Una horrible carcajada profunda escapó sin querer de sus finos labios. Hubiera sido un bonito plan en la cabeza de otro, pero si creía que esa era la gran razón tras sus actos, Law sabía que tan sólo se engañaba a sí mismo. Había otro motivo.

Por un segundo cerró sus ojos afilados antes de dejarse caer sobre la baranda y abrirlos observado la vasta masa de agua del Calm Belt y aspiró con fuerza el aire puro que le rodeaba. Y como si ese mismo aire le hubiera llevado a algún punto en su pasado, indefinido pero claro, más allá de la memoria y de lo que él deseara, hacia lo más profundo y oscuro de su mente, Law trajo de vuelta a una persona tan presente y tan etérea como entonces recordaba, a su lado, a su izquierda más real de lo que jamás olvidó, fumando una maldita pipa sin despegar los ojos entrecerrados del mar y frunciendo los labios desconfiada.

—Un aire tan puro que podría matarte, así que ándate con ojo, mocoso —como un eco las palabras resonaban en sus oídos, Law estaba seguro que todo era culpa de ella, de aquella bruja.

Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo después de tanto tiempo evitándolo, algo que tampoco admitiría nunca, también era culpa suya que desarrollara esa intolerancia hacia que lo mandaran, sí, era cierto, fue ella y no Doflamingo quien lo hizo ser tan estricto. Aunque también era cierto que ella había sido la única persona en el mundo que había tenido el privilegio de darle órdenes sin sufrir consecuencias algunas.

—Parece que tenías razón, Bruja-ya, una lástima que nunca me fiara de usted —otra vez el encantamiento le llevaba la risa clara de ella a través de las olas, riéndose tan abiertamente de él aún después de todo ese tiempo, y lo único que podía hacer era darle la razón—. Genial, estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Se masajeó el temple, todo aquello era fruto de su imaginación por el cansancio al que se había sometido. Y seguramente eso se tradujera en otra noche en vela, lo que llevaría a un total de cinco noches de insomnio seguidas. Nuevo récord, se apuntó irónicamente. Aunque quizá, era por culpa de todas esas noches en vela atendiendo a Mugiwara que ahora estaba escuchando voces de ultratumba entre las olas y viendo fantasmas enterrados pasearse por la cubierta de su submarino.

—Capitán, debería comer algo —Law identificó rápidamente la voz como la de Bepo que de alguna manera, con aquellas palabras deshizo todo el embrujo de la memoria borrando la presencia de aquella mujer etérea de un plumazo.

—Estaba acordándome de Bruja-ya —le dijo volviéndose hacia el mar tras unos segundos.

El oso no evitó la sonrisa corta que le traía el nombre que nunca esperó volver a escuchar de boca del Capitán, por supuesto que se acordaba perfectamente de aquella mujer, de su forma de ser, de cómo trataba a Law y del miedo que infundía su presencia.

—¿Cuándo llegamos al Grand Line? Parece que han pasado décadas desde que nos la encontramos. Me pregunto cómo estará…

—Esa respuesta es fácil, Bepo, nos dejó.

—¡Lo siento!

Una extraña mueca imitando a una sonrisa se abrió paso entre la comisura de sus labios al escuchar aquellas palabras tan típicas de su segundo, que en cierto modo liberaba un peso de su espalda a pesar de que ambos sabían cuánta nostalgia encerraban sus palabras.

Cuando se recompuso del golpe del pasado, Law se irguió mirando al cielo mucho más seguro que tiempo atrás en reconocer la verdad.

—Todo médico tiene un código que seguir y por el que actuar, incluso si éste le lleva a la muerte —mientras susurraba aquellas palabras de memoria tocó inconscientemente en tatuaje de sus dedos—, y por ello, he salvado la vida de Mugiwara-ya.

Entonces se detuvo, sus ojos plateados destellaron rápidos de incredulidad, allí estaba ella, de nuevo, con una sonrisa cálida que nunca le había visto, dedicándosela. Lo había admitido por fin. Una última vez, ahora que ella estaba allí, abrió la boca para terminar de recitar las enseñanzas del pasado

—Y ese código es salvar la vida de todos los pacientes que crucen tu camino, sean amigos o enemigos.

Lo dicho, todo era culpa de la maldita Bruja-ya.

* * *

En un principio mi idea era terminar el fic ahí, pero en su momento me pidieron hacer un par más de capítulos. Así que repito lo mismo: **Si al llegar aquí has satisfecho tu curiosidad, déjalo, no continúes; si por el contrario, quieres saber algo más, adelante y conoce a la Bruja.**

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y visitarme en la Loquería... En fin todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	2. La Bruja

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Tarde, pero bueno, es una adaptación del inglés, aconsejaría no leerlo porque la trama principal y diálogos son los mismos, pero cada uno que haga lo que quiera, esta es mi humilde opinión u_u

**Notas:** La primera parte en cursiva corresponde al presente, a la letra sin cursiva que son los recuerdos de Law. Lamento mi desatención a reviews y demás, pero estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo, cuando vuelva a ser una persona libre (en un par de días, espero), os agradeceré todo el apoyo con más detalle. Después de este, ya sólo queda un capítulo más.

p.d. "familiares" no hace referencia a Ambar sentido estricto, es un "tema" que quería tratar durante ese fic y al final, por no alargar no pude hacerlo, pero quizá con ello escriba mini-capítulos, es algo que estoy planteando. Siento las desilusiones.

******Quería agradecer el apoyo de** Traffi, Bego-Bura-xD, Mukii, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, Billy Cox, NaraAlex. **¡GRACIAS!**  


* * *

**2. La Bruja**

* * *

_Tras la cena, Law volvió a la enfermería. En cuanto entró, el pobre diablo que dejó al cargo de la vigilancia de Mugiwara salió volando de la sala. Suspiró cansado y se sentó en el mismo taburete de siempre, dejó su nodachi en la misma esquina que siempre ocupaba y dejó que sus ojos plateados vagaran cansados hasta las líneas verdes del monitor del pulso que afortunadamente se mantenía débil pero estable. El ruido de las máquinas que ayudaban al pirata a recobrar fuerzas era el único sonido que le acompañaban, asilado de la gente, del mar; se frotó los ojos pensando que quizá hubiera sido mejor aceptar que Penguin hiciera esa noche y él hubiera podido descansar. Una corta mueca de ironía cruzó rápida sus labios mientras Law se dejó caer en las manos de su propia mente y recuerdos._

_Le gustaba aquella paz, adoraba el sonido de aquellas mismas máquinas y disfrutaba de ver que su trabajo había sido impecable; pero esa noche no aceptó la propuesta por esas razones, sino otras que necesitaban tiempo. Se levantó cambiando el taburete por la silla del escritorio; se quitó el gorro dejándolo sobre una de las montañas de papeles y volúmenes desperdigados por la mesa. Esas otras razones eran la necesidad de recordarla, justo esa noche, y para ello, lo mejor era estar asolas, o al menos tan solo como compartir la enfermería con un tipo en coma pudiera resultar. Pensar en ella, en aquella bruja, era sentirse vulnerable algo que nunca permitiría a los demás conocer._

_Cerró los ojos para mejorar la visualización de aquellas memorias, que sin necesidad de ser llamadas, se agolpaban para reproducirse como si fueran una película de algo tan lejano pero nunca ajeno._

Nada de lo que hubiera podido imaginar se acercaba ni por asomo al verdadero Grand Line: la Marina, las islas, el tiempo atmosférico, la _log pose_, la fauna marina, los nuevos enemigos que se encontrarían en el mar, el cómo llegar sin ir más lejos fue una prueba que si no hubiera llevado el submarino, quizá no hubiera logrado completar y como muchos otros hubieran tenido que volver al North Blue con la cola entre las piernas.

Al mismo tiempo, pronto aprendieron que los habitantes de aquellas islas, no se quedaban atrás. Desde la primera isla que pisaron, sorprendiéndose más a cada milla que se adentraban en las aguas nuevas. Pero esta historia era el recuerdo de aquellos primeros pasos por tierra desconocida en esa primera parada obligatoria nada más llegar al comienzo del último tramo de la aventura.

Tras sobrevivir a una experiencia de vida o muerte, Law era consciente que la tripulación de su submarino necesitaba sentirse viva, festejar su suerte o simplemente beber hasta que la borrachera les hiciera olvidar hasta su propio nombre y el del capitán al que servían.

Los lugareños se tomaron bastante bien que una banda de piratas que acababa de llegar con las ganas de comerse el mundo se hicieran con el pub local y lo convirtieran, al menos por una noche, en una extensión de su submarino. Quizá fuera porque eran unos desconocidos entre los grandes carteles de Se Busca de la Marina, o simplemente porque estaban acostumbrados a los piratas, pero allí, al menos, preferían aprovechar y explotar un tipo singular de «turismo». Law dejó estas divagaciones de lado sentándose a la barra no lejos de dónde podía observar a algunos de sus marineros más cercanos ya pasados de copas. Pidió un plato de _sake_ y decidió establecer algún tipo de conversación con el _barman_ para conocer mejor aquel lado del océano, todo detalle del nuevo mundo sería bienvenido. Sin embargo, no era lo que el barman le dijo, sino lo que los pocos lugareños que había allí comentaban lo que atrajo su atención, justo en ese instante fue cuando Law tuvo la primera noticia de aquel singular fenómeno que hacia especial aquella lista.

Entre muchas noticias que llegaban desperdigadas y cortadas a su oído sobre inundaciones y sequías, islas que aparecían y desaparecían, tesoros imaginarios y mapas falsos, entre todo ello una sola palabra relucía por la irrealidad que para la mente del capitán la rodeaba «Bruja».

—¿Una bruja? —repitió aguantando una sonrisa irónica sin importarle ser escuchado por nadie.

—¡Una Bruja! —exclamó el borracho golpeando su jarra de cerveza contra la barra—. Y si el _pirata_ no se lo cree, que vaya a comprobarlo, eso si no tiene miedo de volver convertido en Rey Marino en vez de Rey de los piratas.

Las carcajadas conjuntas de los aldeanos cercanos no llegaron a Law cuya mente urdía explicaciones para esa palabra tan imposible, pero necesitaba más datos.

—No se puede explicar —continuó la historia otra voz sin necesidad de preguntar—. Te toca y por arte de magia desaparece la sangre, las heridas, enfermedad o lo que quiera que te pase. Magia, no hay más explicaciones.

La opción de que esa magia fueran potingues y cremas naturales que ayudaban en la curación quedó eliminada de un plumazo, nada curaba tan rápido. Y así otra teoría se abría paso en la mente del capitán. Sin una base médica real en los chismes que contaban, sólo quedaba una salida posible, y si eso era tal y como pensaba, la famosa bruja, no era más que una usuaria de Akuma no Mi a la que él desearía conocer.

—¿Y cómo podría conocer a tan peculiar… «bruja»?

—En realidad, no sale de su choza a menos que haya una urgencia grave, y no le gustan los visitantes. Cuentan que al hijo del lechero le tiró piedras desde la ventana mientras se reía cuando fue a preguntarle si quería leche…

—Sí, bueno, pero el otro día me acerqué a su casa, allá al final del camino que sale de la aldea hacia los acantilados —premio, esa era la información que Law deseaba, entonces desconecto de la conversación de borrachos devolviendo toda su atención al plato de _sake_ que agitaba en su mano antes de beberlo de un trago, a la salud de la misteriosa «bruja».

Ensimismado en cómo debía funcionar aquel poder «mágico», sólo Bepo y los más cercanos al Capitán conocían y podían identificar aquella distintiva marca en el ceño que pregonaba el nuevo rompecabezas en el que se había sumergido. Al menos, se aseguró Bepo intuyendo dónde acabaría todo aquello, los chicos obtendrían un merecido descanso durante algunos días antes de enfrentarse de nuevo al salvaje océanos que les esperaba. El tiempo que Law tardara en resolver el enigma o se aburriera de él.

* * *

Comenzaba a despuntar el sol por el horizonte, entre las aguas de levante, cuando Law, Bepo y su querida nodachi —porque nunca se sabe con qué o quién te puedes cruzar en territorio desconocido— recorrían la calle principal del pueblo buscando la salida más cercana a los acantilados, al final de la cuál encontrarían el «tesoro».

Unos pasos por detrás, Bepo suspiró moviendo la mirada de la conocida silueta del hombre con la espada larga hacia sus pies. Se apostaba la piel, y estaba seguro que al final conservaría el pellejo, a que el Capitán se había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en la famosa «bruja». Y para mayores males, fue incapaz de decirle que no lo acompañaba cuando Law le despertó antes del amanecer, con los ojos brillantes de expectación. Alguien tendría que vigilarlo, porque Trafalgar Law podría engañar a los demás con su actitud fría, serena, compuesta tan propia de médicos, pero no a ellos, sus viejos camaradas. De un modo u otro, Bepo comenzaba a apiadarse de la pobre señora, seguramente anciana con sus achaques, que había llamado la atención del capitán y que no tenía culpa de nada, es más, ni siquiera sabía de él, porque todo era culpa de los aldeanos que no se callaban. Y a pesar de eso, la mujer estaba a punto de convertirse en el nuevo juguete de Law hasta que consiguiera satisfacer por completo toda su curiosidad, o cómo él diría «hasta concluir la investigación».

Por otro lado y con la misma inquietud, Bepo esperaba que no hubieran sido simples conversaciones de borrachos, porque entonces Law regaría la tierra de aquella isla con sangre antes de partir. No era un tipo que llevara bien las mentiras, ni las órdenes.

—Capitán, un día de estos, conseguirás que nos maten.

—Puede, pero no hoy, Bepo. Y por supuesto, no a manos de una «bruja» —ante tales palabras, el horror de Bepo aumentó, pobre anciana, Law parecía un niño ante una montaña de regalos por desenvolver.

Demasiado ensimismado en buscar dioses a los que rezar para que aquello terminara pronto y con los mínimos daños posibles, Bepo seguía los pasos de Law sin prestar atención al camino, que pronto dejó de estar pavimentado y regular para convertirse en una senda amplia de barro a través de arbustos que les alejaban de las casitas del pueblo. La vegetación crecía en un fuerte verde, hasta que sus orejas se movieron instintivamente por un ruido conocido. Bepo sonrió, al menos estaban en el camino correcto, podía escuchar perfectamente el chocar de las olas contra algo; el acantilado.

Unos pasos más adelante, la espesura del camino se abría dejando entrever el cielo celeste, y con la sonrisa de satisfacción de Law, intuyó que habían dado con el lugar indicado. Allí, el camino descendía en una curva hasta una cabaña de madera totalmente protegida por ese saliente de tierra. Bepo se detuvo un segundo, acostumbrando de nuevo sus ojos a la luz directa del día, escuchando como el salvaje mar rugía a sus pies cuando se asomó al borde del precipicio. Enfrente, la mismísima cabaña, que si bien tenía el techo de choza, las paredes, pudo comprobar entonces, eran de piedra. Una ventana y una puerta, todo absolutamente cerrado y aspecto de abandonado.

Allí, tan alejado de todo signo de humanidad y tan camuflado con la naturaleza, parecía más el lugar idóneo para encontrarse con un ermitaño, no con una bruja.

—A nuestra misteriosa bruja le gusta demasiado la luz, ¿no crees, Bepo?

—Aye, Capitán.

Sin muchas más florituras se acercó a la puerta destartalada de la cabaña y llamó con los nudillos.

No hubo respuestas en un principio y Law insistió una segunda vez más fuerte sin perder el brillo de los ojos.

—Los sanos no son bienvenidos —salió una voz al fin del interior, Law frunció las cejas estudiándola.

Aquella voz, irreverente, sin lugar a dudas, no podía pertenecer a alguien mucho más mayor que él, el tono aún era agudo y joven, vibrante, como máximo estaría en la veintena.

Sin lugar a dudas, pensó Trafalgar, que aquello era una invitación a volver a llamar y seguir investigando. Como la vez anterior, tuvo que repetir la acción antes de que esa voz le respondiera en el mismo tono cansado y hastiado, que sólo conseguía atraer más la curiosidad del Capitán.

—¿Cansino, no? Quién sois y para qué narices habéis venido, porque sé muy bien que no me necesitáis —no le gustaba el trato que le estaba dando.

Eran estos casos lo que siempre más le enfurecían, como investigador al menos, porque si quería conseguir alguna información iba a tener que tragarse parte de su orgullo, y hacer lo que le decían, al fin y al cabo era él, y nada más que él como le había quedado claro, el interesado en saber sobre la «Bruja». Pero sólo por esa vez, y hasta que encontrara cómo devolvérsela.

—Trafagal Law, soy médico y estoy interesado en realizarle algunas preguntas sobre sus interesantes… métodos curativos —se felicitó por mantener la calma.

—Esto no es un circo, Trafalgar-san, vuelva a su submarino, lárguese de esta isla y deje de meter las narices en los asuntos de los demás, maldito pirata.

El hecho de que supiera que navegaban en un submarino le pilló desprevenido, pero en ese instante debía pasarlo por lo alto, quizá cuando la tuviera a su merced, cuando ya hubiera satisfecho toda su curiosidad… Aunque antes había algo que le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre y que ya no podía tolerar más en el trato con aquella bruja.

—No me gusta que me digan qué hacer; por lo que le agradecería que abriera la puerta antes de que lo haga yo por la fuerza.

—¿Por favor? —luego se escuchó una estridente carcajada.

—Le recomiendo que no me moleste demasiado, o tendrá una razón real para odiar a los piratas.

—Váyase a la mierda. Los piratas no son bienvenidos en esta casa.

Bepo tragó con dificultad, rezando a todo Dios o Demonio que recordara para que el capitán no perdiera la cabeza después de aquello. Aunque sabía que era un imposible, pero quizá, ante una mujer, al menos, una desconocida, alguien que tenía algo que él quería saber, al menos en esa situación Law se contendría. Como supuso eso era pedir demasiado. Ahí estaba, quieto delante de la puerta con los ojos entornados y furiosos clavando la mirada en la puerta, con los labios rectos, y fríos. Los puños apretados en un silencio sepulcral que decía que todavía no se había dado por vencido.

De pronto, Bepo estiró el hocico olisqueando el aire, sangre. Es más, era el olor de la sangre de Law. Bajó la mirada para comprobar que sí, él mismo se habían clavado las uñas de la tensión. El oso negó con la cabeza a la par que pensaba que aquello era demasiado para Trafalgar Law.

—Capitán, deberíamos volver cuanto antes.

—Todavía no, Bepo —horror, era como si aquello también formara parte de un retorcido plan, retorcido como la sonrisa que se formaba y alcanzaba sus ojos grises.

Trafalgar Law seguía jugando aquel juego de voluntad y, por desgracia, disfrutaba. Una vez más, al oso no le quedó más remedio que rezar por el alma de la pobre señora, porque es como si hubiera cavado su propia tumba al tocar la fibra sensible del capitán.

—Menudo mocoso más cansino —volvió el susurro desde el interior—. Y encima dice que es médico ¡Ja! Un médico autolesionándose, nunca creí posible ver semejante estupidez.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse al mismo ritmo que la sonrisa de Law se ensanchaba. Tal y como pensaba, no era una mujer la que se escondía tras el humo de la «Bruja», sino una chica joven; justo lo que él suponía, seguía por encima en el juego.

—Y también noto insomnio en tus ojos…—masculló para ella—. Odio esto, pero mueva su maldito culo y entre.

Los dos piratas estaban seguros que la chica estaba muy molesta con aquella situación, sin embargo, la puerta estaba lo suficientemente abierta como para parecer una invitación más cordial de lo que sus palabras decían.

—Espérame aquí, Bepo —el hombre le entregó la nodachi, luego volvió la vista hacia el gran misterio.

Tenía un gesto torcido, aburrido e indiferente a la vez, que le parecía cómico. Evitaba mirarle pero comprobó el tono verdoso oscuro de sus ojos que bien podrían camuflarse con el ambiente en el que vivía. Con aquellas vestimentas era complicado estar segundo de su complexión, aunque apenas le llegaba a los hombros y se movía en gestos lentos, a veces torpes no propios de su juventud.

—Dese prisa, mocoso, no tengo todo el día como otros vagos.

—Le agradecería que dejara de llamarme «mocoso» —se inclinó hacia ella en el umbral de la puerta notando como la pelota volvía a su parte del campo—, ¿acaso no le parezco un hombre hecho y derecho, Bruja-ya?

—Yo tengo poco de bruja, y no me quejo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo pondría en duda —se inclinó un milímetro más hacia ella, eso tampoco parecía alterarla—. Al menos, le he dado mi nombre, y me satisfacería mucho que lo usara; sin embargo, no tengo el placer de conocer el suyo, Bruja-ya.

—Trafalgar-san, está completamente equivocado si piensa que debo satisfacerle en algo —un susurro en un dulce tono que le tomó por sorpresa, era una enemiga muy peligrosa —. Y temo que después de tanto tiempo me he olvidado de mi propio nombre, por lo que tampoco podrá tener el placer de conocerlo. En caso de que tenga la necesidad absoluta de dirigirse a mí, hágalo como todo el mundo en esta isla.

—En realidad te gusta lo de Bruja y por eso te disfrazas de médico, ¿no es así? —logró decir tras una silenciosa carcajada, olvidando por un segundo la formalidad.

En un gesto rápido desairado de sus esqueléticas manos buscando apartarlo de su lado, ella dejó que por un instante sus miradas se cruzaran y le regaló una sonrisa que le heló la sangre. A Law no le quedó más remedio que maldecirse por olvidar un gran detalle, absolutamente todos los médicos tenían una vena sádica. Pero, si ella no lo era, entonces…

—Puede que sí. O puede que no —interrumpió sus pensamientos ya cansada de esperar en el marco a que entrara—. De todas formas, le _recomiendo_ que entre antes de que cambie de opinión. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, puede que al final salgamos ganando los dos, si es que se decide a entrar.

Aquella última frase, extraña en su conexión de ideas, le llamó la atención al capitán pirata; a pesar de todo, había algo que ella, la _Bruja_, quería de él. Sin lugar a dudas que lo averiguaría y lo usaría para su beneficio. Una última mirada a Bepo y entró por fin en el interior de la cabaña.

De un vistazo se podía abarcar todo el interior, era una única sala dividida principalmente en tres espacios vitales sin separación física alguna entre ellos. Del techo colgaban manojos y ramos de hierbas medicinales, algunas muy conocidas para él, otras totalmente desconocidas; las paredes estaban repletas de estanterías con curiosas botellas, de todos los tamaños y formas, de cristal, algunas llenas, otras vacías, en diversos colores, etiquetadas,… Bajo la única ventana había un hornillo y un fregadero lleno de trastos sucios acumulados a lo largo de bastante tiempo, ni siquiera la cocina del submarino solía estar tan desatendida; en el otro extremo de la habitación una cama deshecha, varios jirones de ropa, un biombo y un escritorio, seguramente su espacio más personal, cubierto de libros, cuadernos, notas y jarros de flores muertas. Justo delante de la chimenea, entre ambos espacios, había una mesa con un par de sillas tan perfectamente colocadas y limpias que resaltaban indiscutiblemente en aquel caos de habitación. Sin pedir permiso, ni esperarlo, Law se acercó a una de las sillas y se sentó; parecía que la Bruja sí tenía algo de médico, como los quirófanos para los cirujanos, aquel espacio debía ser la zona «desinfectada» de su casa donde ella operaba.

La chica cerró la puerta y con un paso lento, a veces trabajoso, llegó hasta la otra silla sentándose con ayuda de la mesa, como cualquier persona mayor haría, demasiadas contradicciones en ella.

—Como habrás observado, no soy médico; sino una bruja. Una bruja malvada, además. Y ahora, Trafalgar-san, ponga las manos sobre la mesa.

Reticente notaba como las uñas se hundían un poco más en su piel, cómo le costaba tragarse su orgullo y aceptar que él mismo se lo había buscado.

—Trafalgar-san, creía que no era un mocoso —al menos uno de los dos disfrutaba con la situación.

Todo por la investigación, se mintió a si mismo, al tiempo que se recordaba que quería ver su «magia». Levantó las manos y las colocó con las palmas hacia arriba sobre la mesa como le había indicado. Ella, le miró a los ojos directa, despertando un extraño calor en algún lugar oscuro que le ataba a esos ojos, tan perdido en ellos no notó como tomó su mano herida entre las suyas en una suave caricia de las yemas de sus dedos sobre las frescas llagas.

—Si no está atento, se va a perder mi magia, querido Law. Y no sería conveniente que dejara que se volviera a herir para venir a verme, ¿no cree?

Ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita sonrisa que tanto le crispaba, a medias cálida e irónica, una sonrisa odiosa que se quedó grabada en la memoria del capitán.

* * *

**N/A: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y visitarme en la Loquería... En fin todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	3. Cuentas pendientes

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Tarde, pero bueno, es una adaptación del inglés, aconsejaría no leerlo porque la trama principal y diálogos son los mismos, pero cada uno que haga lo que quiera, esta es mi humilde opinión u_u

**Notas:** La primera parte en cursiva corresponde al presente, la letra sin cursiva que son los recuerdos de Law. Se acabó, espero que guste el final que le di :)

******Quería agradecer el apoyo de** Traffi, Bego-Bura-xD, Mukii, Billy Cox, NaraAlex y **Rena Hibari Bonnefoy (ayer la página estaba colgada, pero el chap estaba listo. ya sabes lo que espero a cambio *¬*)**

******¡GRACIAS por todo el apoyo!**  


* * *

**3. Cuentas pendientes.**

* * *

Algo ajeno a Law le llevó a actuar sin pensar, a hacer exactamente lo que ella le había dicho que hiciera sin más, ni cuestionárselo en su subconsciente. Sería su maldita voz que siempre parecía regañarle.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos sobre la trabajada mesa de madera, justo dónde ella tenía las suyas, en aquella embriagante caricia que al pasar sobre sus heridas las hacía desaparecer, dejando tras ellas una piel nueva y pálida que poco a poco tomaba el color tostado camuflándose perfectamente en su mano.

—Imposible —no pudo aguantar el asombro cuando retiró sus manos observándolas.

—Me temo que debo llevarle la contraria, querido capitán —la sonrisa cansada subió a sus ojos, antes de endurecer la voz de nuevo—. Ya ha comprobado mi magia de primera mano, y yo he cumplido con el código. Estamos en paz, Trafalgar-san. Si es usted tan amable de marcharse en este instante de mi casa y de la isla me haría muy feliz.

Y mientras decía aquello, de alguna manera consiguió levantarle de la silla, todavía en estado de _shock,_ y empujarle hasta el marco de la puerta donde ya no pudo más. Law se detuvo y en un giro brusco cogió ambas muñecas y comenzó a estudiar detenidamente las palmas de sus manos aún incierto de cómo había sucedido el pequeño milagro de la Akuma no Mi.

—Lárguese.

—Por qué me ha curado —preguntarle directamente cómo lo había hecho era caer demasiado bajo, incluso en esa situación.

—¿Por qué? —Repitió la pregunta paladeando cada sílaba, despacio, mientras elevaba una ceja, antes de romper en una vibrante carcajada—. Doctor Trafalgar Law, sólo he seguido el código. _Nuestro_ código.

Sería porque ella ya había tentado demasiado su paciencia, que esa respuesta le pareció tan vacía e inútil, consumiendo sus últimos resquicios de calma a velocidad vertiginosa. Si no fuera porque todavía le era necesaria, estaría muerta.

Parecía que se estaba despertando del trance en el que se había sumergido desde que llegó a la choza, y la gota que colmó el vaso de su aparente serenidad fue justo esa mueca superior de ella que tan solo durante unos segundos escapó de su disfraz de enfado. Ahora ya no le importaba la paciencia, la magia o la Akuma no Mi. Esa _Bruja_ había estado jugando con él todo ese tiempo. Le había ordenador, es más, él se había dejado ordenar sin oponer resistencia… ¡Y no se había dado cuenta que todo era para su propio entretenimiento! Maldijo a la chica entre dientes, no iba a quedar así. Pero antes tenía que mover carta, cerró un puño serenándose, un brillo metálico relampagueó sus ojos y Bepo bajó las orejas cansado de las locuras de su capitán.

—Bepo, sigamos el consejo de Bruja-ya, y volvamos al submarino.

El cambio de idea en el pirata, hizo que se relajara, ella suspiró mientras veía como el oso se incorporaba y cogía la espada larga que mantuvo todo el tiempo delante suya; sin embargo, Trafalgar Law no estaba dispuesto a irse sin decir unas últimas palabras. Se sabía pillada con las manos en la masa, así que al menos le daría al pequeño doctor aquella satisfacción.

—Estimada Bruja-ya… Hasta ahora me he comportado como un perfecto caballero a pesar de su actitud, por lo que espero un mejor trato por su parte en mi próxima visita. Estoy seguro que todavía valora su vida.

Ella le dejó marchar con una sonrisa ignorando por completo la amenaza; eso sí, hasta que despareció del camino que se permitió susurrar un «mocoso insolente».

Los dos piratas desandaron todo el trayecto de esa mañana, primero a través del bosque, de los caminos, de la aldea hasta volver al muelle. Al menos, ahora sí había personas dando vida y alegría que les pasaba sin contagiarse. Bepo llevaba las orejas gachas, después de todo ese tiempo dentro de la casa de la chica joven, el Capitán había salido con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca cosida; no es que fuera un hombre de muchas palabras, se recordaba a menudo, pero siempre que descubría algo interesante o inquietante no podía aguantar a compartirlo con él. Como un niño pequeño mostrando su nuevo juguete.

Y esta vez, tembló ligeramente, puede que el juguete que Law tanto quería le había decepcionado o, peor, no era _apto para su edad_, en otras palabras no se había salido con la suya cuando estuvo con ella. Del modo que fuera, Bepo no presagiaba nada bueno.

A menos, que hubiera ido demasiado bien, tanto que el capitán todavía tuviera interés en seguir su investigación, y por consiguiente la peor parte se la llevarían ellos.

Una vez llegaron al submarino, Law soltó las dilapidantes palabras que Bepo llevaba tiempo esperando escuchar: «No se iban de la isla, todavía». Los hombres no se lo tomaron tan mal como esperaba, quizá llegar al Grand Line sí había sido complicado y querían tomar fuerzas necesarias antes de partir al próximo puerto. Por supuesto, la _Log Pose_ ya estaba cargada con la siguiente ruta, y era por eso por lo que Law no se inventó excusa alguna para ellos. Sin embargo, de entre todos sus hombres, dos, en señal de duelo se quitaron los sobreros y miraron al cielo murmurando consabidas letanías maldiciendo la curiosidad de cierto capitán cirujano con tendencias sádicas que un día les llevaría al infierno.

—¿Puedo saber la razón de ello, Capitán? —Le preguntó el oso una vez a solas en el pequeño despacho-consulta de Law, tan sólo queriendo asegurarse que todo corazonada era correcta y, por consiguiente, que él, Bepo, el segundo al mando del submarino, era quien mejor conocía al capitán.

—Bruja-ya, Bepo, ella es la razón —era obvio, Law fue directo a la respuesta sin tan siquiera plantearse decir una mentira ni dejarse tiempo para paladear la pregunta, ya demasiado obvia en su subconsciente—. Puede que tenga la oportunidad de volver a ver su _magia_ muy pronto.

Durante el, corto paseo de vuelta no había dejado de repasar mentalmente todas las opciones de fruta que conocía que tuvieran relación con la medicina, y a simple vista ninguna coincidía, pero estaba seguro que era una de ellas. Tendría que seguir documentándose en su barco, mientras era, ni más ni menos, que _magia_. Como la de sus ojos, la de su voz y su tacto. Era una bruja pérfida, se descubrió en algún punto dándole la razón, pero a la par era un misterio en si misma, con agradables y lógicos argumentos para una buena conversación. Lástima que a él no le gustara que le llevaran la contraria, ni que le cuestionaran. Ni le ordenaran. Sonrió frío. Si mantuviera la boca cerrada podría considerarla apropiada de muchas maneras, lástima entonces que su mayor virtud se viera oculta…

—Pobre chica —la frase de Bepo fue automática al leer el rostro del capitán, tanto como la disculpa al sentir que Law le miraba enfadado.

Sin embargo, Trafalgar tenía razón. Esa misma noche, unos ruidos inusuales se levantaban en un revuelo desde el pueblo hacia el muelle despertándole de su sueño ligero. Momentos después, alguien llamaba a la puerta de su camarote con desgana. Sabía que no era Bepo, y tampoco pensaba que algún nuevo se atreviera a ir a visitarle tan a deshora.

—Adelante.

—Capitán —abrió la puerta un Penguin restregándose los ojos y voz gangosa—. Unos tipos de la aldea han venido diciendo que una tal Brusa o Bruda te está esperando. ¿Tenía pensado jugar a los médicos, sin decírnoslo?

De un movimiento rápido y ágil se levantó, cogió el sombrero, la nodachi y antes del segundo bostezo de Penguin ya había salido del camarote y casi bajado a tierra. Absolutamente nada podía ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción hasta que vio a los aldeanos que le esperaban en el muelle. Estaban temblando, podía escuchar el latido acelerado de sus corazones como tambores martilleantes a punto de estallar y olían a miedo, congoja y preocupación. Emociones que no demostraron cuando ellos, unos piratas con recompensa elevada sobre sus cabezas y grandes perspectivas de futuro, llegaron a la isla un par de días atrás, ¿sería aquello obra de Bruja-ya?

A pesar de todo ello, uno consiguió repetir el mensaje que ella le enviaba, necesitaba su asistencia.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a paladear la preciosa palabra con la que le había mandado llamar: asistencia; es más, ni siquiera cayó en que aquello no era una orden tal cual, pero escondía ese mandato imperioso de superior refinado tan propio de su lengua venenosa. Simplemente, Law maldijo entre dientes apretando el agarre de la nodachi. Algo dentro de él, le decía que debía ir, sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero esta vez no se iba a quedar ahí. No iba a acudir ciegamente a su llamada, como cuando fue a su casa con el sólo pensamiento de satisfacer su curiosidad, esta vez, Law estaba preparado para no dejarse caer en su red por completo y sacar provecho de la situación. Era el segundo asalto de su juego; en el primero, ella había vencido por el factor sorpresa, pero ahora le tocaba a él llevar las riendas.

Correr hubiera sido pedirle demasiado, así que mientras seguía a los apremiantes aldeanos daba vueltas a la idea de que con aquello, cumplía con su orden, dejándole creer que seguía ejerciendo ese magnetismo curioso sobre él, pero debía aprovechar para otros fines, al fin y al cabo Bruja-ya era quien iba a quedar en su deuda al pedirle ayuda, y aquello, podía ser muy beneficioso para él.

_Si en aquel momento alguien le hubiera preguntado, Law lo habría atribuido fácilmente a su curiosidad por la Bruja. Más adelante, con tiempo y pensamiento de por medio, podría decirse que era su forma de enseñarle el código._

Se paró en seco con un plan bastante aproximado de sus siguientes pasos en mente, cuando la vio esperándole en la puerta de una casita cualquiera del pueblo. Aparentemente estaba tranquila, pero sus ojos no mentían, y el cigarro en sus manos estaba temblando… ¿desesperación? Law no pudo evitar desconcertarse, aquello no debía ser nada del otro mundo, pero estaba claro que no había pedido su ayuda porque sí.

—¡No te quedes ahí parado, Law! Entra y ayuda, maldito médico insensible —le gritó apremiándole a actuar sin cuestionarla, ni sobre ella, el cigarrillo, por qué temblaba o sobre qué encontraría dentro de la casa, ni por qué ella no la trataba si era su paciente. Trafalgar tan sólo asintió y entró. Otra vez, su simple voz regañándole había servido para desarmarle y cambiar su frío raciocinio por una rabia ardiente, y así cometer un gran error.

* * *

Sin lugar a dudas, tuvieron que ser las siete peores horas de su vida cuando volvió a salir de la casa, incluso peor que entrar al Grand Line, que cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado y casi que le fuera a pasar. Por todo el oro del mundo, él era cirujano y quería destripar cuerpo no aquello. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Y respuestas, se recordó ahora que ya todo había pasado. La buscó pero no estaba allí. Encima, después de todo, la mujer desaparecía, Law preguntó a un aldeano que le dijo que había bajado a la playa y dejando que la furia absorbiera su paciencia bajó con paso fuerte hasta donde ella se encontraba.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Explotó cuando la pilló mirándola directamente a los ojos—. ¿Por qué me has llamado para eso?

—No podía hacer nada —si acaso fue un suave susurro, tras unos segundos aguantando su mirada plateada, dura como el metal, continuó—, y tenía miedo, temía que pudiera manchar al recién nacido con mi maldición.

—¿pero tú eres tonta? Ni que los poderes de la Fruta se pasaran así porque sí ¡Deja de actuar como una cría, eres una maldita médico! —Law se dejó llevar a la par que la inseguridad de ella le hacía notar como retomaba el control de la situación—. Estaba de parto, joder, no tenías que llamarme. Yo soy cirujano, corto. Corto. Es más, ¿no crees que hubiera preferido que una _mujer_ la ayudara?

—Mira, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Siento haberte molestado por esto, Law, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. No. Estaba. Enferma —era la segunda vez que le llamaba por su nombre inconscientemente—. Y no estoy tan segura que hubiera preferido mi ayuda a la tuya por muchas tetas que tenga.

Todavía temblaba, quizá por la agitada discusión, o todo lo que había pasado esa noche le estaba pasando factura. Sacó otro cigarrillo del bolsillo de su falda y una caja de cerillas. Se puso el primero entre los labios, abrió la caja de cerillas y con el estremecimiento a penas podía coger una cerilla sin tirar otras. Al sacar una, intentó varias veces pasarla por la banda, pero sólo salían maldiciones de su boca a no lograr encender ninguna.

—El caballero podría ayudarme, ¿no cree? —Law le quitó la caja de cerillas de sus manos heladas y le encendió una llevándosela hasta la boca del cigarrillo.

—Qué narices hago. Fumar te va a matar y por supuesto no ayuda con— reaccionó cuando ella ya hubo dado algunas caladas para prender bien el pitillo entre sus labios con una sonrisa.

—Me tranquilizará. Y todos vamos a morir tarde o temprano —le respondió en una sonrisa a través del humo de sus labios, ciertamente más clamada, pero por la abrupta regañina del pirata sobre su salud —. Además, es la mejor forma de ensuciar este aire tan puro.

—¿Aire puro? —Repitió con sorna dándose por vencido en el juego de controlar aquella conversación, ¿a quién quería engañar, cuando ella seguía realizando su magia?

—El aire del océano, o de la mar, es lo mismo. Después de comer la maldita Akuma no Mi, lo odio con toda mi alma, o al menos, tanto como la mar nos odia a nosotros. Ya no puedo aguantar su pureza más, es como si pudiera matarme en cualquier momento, lo que irónicamente, sí podría darse.

Law la miró, dejando que aquellas palabras pasaran la lógica de su cerebro y calaran en la memoria analítica lentamente. Era razonable, pero como todo poder , tenía su precio; ellos repudiaban al mar para conseguir algo que les haría singulares y casi imbatibles en la búsqueda del gran tesoro, el One Piece.

—De todas formas, muchas gracias Capitán Law por venir. No me hace gracia estar en deuda con nadie, así que… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? —Trafalgar arqueó una ceja cuestionándola, ahora que estaba más tranquila, acercándose a él, olvidando que esa era la situación en la que quería tenerla—. Ya sé. Cierra los ojos.

—Te he dicho que no me—

—Corta el rollo, Law —sería la presencia de ella, simplemente ello, lo que le obligaba a seguir absolutamente todas sus órdenes.

Así que los cerró y respiró el tóxico aroma que desprendían las yemas de sus dedos a medida que se acercaban a su cara.

Una vez más, pudo sentir aquella suave caricia reconfortante bajo sus ojos, podía ver como aligeraba la piel y se llevaba las marcas del insomnio y el cansancio dejando una extraña sensación ligera, fresca, quizá más pura que el aire.

—Ahora estamos en paz de nuevo, Law —un silencio reconfortante se instaló entre ellos durante unos minutos en los que el sol comenzaba a romper el cielo oscuro.

Estaba interesado en las teorías de la Bruja, y era una buena compañera de conversación con su singular patrón de razonamiento. De ningún modo permitiría esa noche que se adelantara en el camino, que saliera de su alcance, algo que sin pensar le hacía sentirse muy enfadado. Quería sus malditas respuestas lo antes posible, y sin más rodeos.

—Nunca pensé en los usuarios de Akuma no Mi como odiados por el mar —Trafalgar quería deshacer la sensación que cada una de sus palabras dejaba, como si se alejara más y más de él.

La chica dio otra calada y expulsó todo el humo en una incontrolaba carcajada.

—Un pirata que no puede nadar, y mira que estaba pensando en dejar de llamarte mocoso —aquella sonrisa le quedaba mejor, y entonces lo supo, la Bruja le tenía atrapado en la palma de su mano—. ¿Y a qué precio vendió usted su alma al demonio, querido Trafalgar Law?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa fría irónica, a ese juego sí que podían jugar los dos.

—Puedo llevarme tu corazón —el dulce rubor que cubrió sus mejillas era el último recuerdo que Law tenía de ella.

—Como si un chico tan _agradable_ como tú, necesitara ayuda —le respondió tras unos segundos más incómodos—. De todas formas no creo que te interese un producto defectuoso.

Al atardecer de ese mismo día, los Heart Pirates partieron a la siguiente isla sin despedidas.

—_Quizá, si me hubiera llevado tu corazón lo hubiera podido arreglar y estarías con nosotros, Bruja-ya._

_Pensando sobre el pasado ya no tenía sentido, ahora debía concentrar toda su atención en curar a Mugiwara. Y tenerlo en deuda con él._

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y visitarme en la Loquería... En fin todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


End file.
